A Journey of Advernture
by monkeykiddo1
Summary: John really shouldn't have messed with that stone. Seriously, WORSE IDEA EVER! Now he's stuck in some strange world he's never heard of, almost DIED within a minute of being there, and who are these two strangers who helped him?
1. Day One

**Day one**

John knew that he shouldn't have messed with that stone. It had only been a few weeks since he brought it home from India. The merchant that he bought it from said that it had the potential to grant him great fame and fortune. He didn't really believe it but the stone was a polished onyx. John just had to buy it for his collection. The stone sat proudly as his center-piece and his proudest find. But his curiosity got the better of him. So on the eve of the summer solstice, the time which the merchant had suggested, John held up the stone so the moon was reflected on the stone's surface.

He could feel a slight tingle in his fingers as he began the chant. "My body is weak but my will is pure. Grant my desire and shine your glory on my path."

His mind freaked as the stone dropped through transparent fingers. The mist infected his arms next, then his chest and worked their way down to his feet. Before the mist finally took over the rest of his body, John thought I'm not ready to die.

During his time as mist, John felt like his body was being pulled apart. Raising and falling with, what felt like, every breath of wind. Twisting and turning, John wasn't sure if he was facing right, left, up, down, or if he was facing anywhere. However, after a few minutes of distortion, he noticed that parts of his body were coming back together. Slowly, but surely, pieces of his body returned to a solid form and John once again found himself in his original form once again.

John celebrated his return to normality…until he realized that he was hanging about 30 feet in the air. And this time, gravity no longer had any effect on him.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

"Ohf" The air in his lungs rushed out of his mouth as John landed on a grassy knoll.

Thankfully John was only winded and bruised, no broken bones. He placed a hand on his head, rubbing it, as he slowly sat up. "Ow ow ow ow."

John finally looked around him, and his mouth dropped open. Five minutes ago, he was sitting in his apartment. Now he was out in the wilderness surrounded by trees, grass, rocks, and who-knows-what-else. He stood up to attempt to find something familiar, a landmark of any kind to give him a sense of where he was but there nothing stood out except for how massive the wilderness was.

He froze as a low growl comes from behind him. Slowly, John turned around to spot a large saber-tooth cat racing to attack him. In a split second, he started to run away as fast as his legs could carry him. But as the growling reminded him, John wasn't really that fast and the cat was closing in every second. He scanned the horizon trying to find somewhere to lose it, but he tripped. Landing face first, John could hear the thumping of the cat's footfalls behind. He covered his head and let out one cry of help.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_

A torrent of wind rushed over John, nearly knocking him over and most certainly pushing the saber-tooth cat away. Heavy footsteps thudded past him as a loud voice screamed out a battle cry. John hesitantly raised his head to look behind him. The cat was defending itself from a rather muscular man carrying a sword that looked like it was made out of bone and, surprisingly, very deadly looking.

John had another heart attack when another voice, a quiet female one, appeared above him. "Are you alright?"

He jerked his head around to land on a set of worried hazel eyes. A tanned hand sat in front of him, which he tentatively accepted. John's eyes widen at her grip as she pulled him up. Careful hands then assessed his arms and chest, looking for any broken bones, after he nodded. He jumped slightly when one more yowl came from behind.

The young girl placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She yelled to the man behind him. "Did you get anything good?"

"Just experience and another hide." On closer inspection the man was actually a young boy who sheathed the sword and walked over to them. He folded his arms and leaned a little to stare at John with a questioning look. "But who is this guy? Never seen him around before."

She laughed. "And you would remember every single person we've seen on our travels?" She turned to John. "However, it would be nice to know your name."

"Uhhh…..my name's John. Thanks for rescuing me."

The girl offered her hand once again, this time for a handshake. "It was our pleasure John. My name is Natasha and this is my brother Nathaniel."

Nathaniel jerked a thumb over to the dead cat. "Now care to explain why you were attempting to fight the Saber Cat without any weapons or armor, just plain clothes?"

John felt extremely weird, as well as unprepared, while he explained what just happened. The siblings listen without much comment, except to ask a question or two. Natasha shook her head at the end of his short story. "Of course."

Nathaniel placed his hands behind his head. "Everything makes perfect sense now."

"It….does?"

John winced as Nathaniel punched his shoulder. "Of course it does. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Natasha motioned for both of them to follow her. "Enough Nate. He doesn't understand yet so let's head home and explain in a place where we won't get attacked. "

"Fast travel?"

"And leave our poor friend here in the dust?"

"Oh, right."

Natasha shook her head again. "You should stick close to us for now John. There aren't many bandits here but the ones that are here won't last long between the two of us."

Nodding, John moved to walk between Natasha and her brother as they moved in a south-east direction. He casted an eye on their apparel as they guided him past the grassy wilderness and onto a path heading north. Nathaniel appeared to be unhindered by the metal armor he was wearing, his sword bouncing easily on his hips. His wrists were bound with studded, brown gauntlets and his muscles showed that he was no push over in any sense of the word. Natasha, on the other hand, opted to wear lighter armor which looked more like a robe, but it emitted a light blue color if John squinted his eyes a bit. The bow sat proudly on her back, however he noticed that she too carried a sword on her waist, its sheath also showed the wear and tear of battle, showing that she knows how to use it.

He looked up as the sky started to grow darker with every minute. Even though John trusted the strength in the two siblings, the unfriendly landscape turned scarier in the fading light.

Natasha noticed something wrong first. "What's the matter John? Noticed something?"

"Oh! Nothing serious, it's just….the dark doesn't look to friendly after that trouble with the cat."

She tilted her head and smiled. "Well, that's an easy fix." She halted her brother. "Wait here for a moment."

The trio halted as Natasha lifted her left hand. She blinked once and John noticed that her eyes were unfocused, as if she was looking at something only she could see. He jumped back into Nathaniel after her hand started to glow with a clear, blue light. She then lifted her hand higher to let a small orb of light leave.

She turned back to the others as the ball of light cast relief upon their surroundings. "Problem fixed. Ready to move on?"

Nathaniel nodded as he gently nudged John back to reality. "I'm ready, but Johnny here seems to be lost in shock."

He fumed slightly, but let it go once he heard them laugh. Natasha took the lead. "Sorry about that John. I should have explained a bit before I casted 'Candlelight'. Basically I performed a magic spell that casts a small amount of light for a few minutes."

"But you can't use magic in the real world. It doesn't exist."

Nathaniel chuckled. "Then what would you call what just happened to you? And whoever said you were still in the real world? I thought the Saber-Cat would have clued you in."

That caused the wheels in his head to turn as stone walls began to appear in front of them. Guards also started to share the road with them, patrolling the area as well as greeting Natasha and Nathaniel as they past. They also asked the two questions as well, namely about seeing any dragons in the area. Obviously, John began to feel more and more nervous as more guards asked about the situations about dragons. It was only at the gate did one of the guards asked him a question instead of the siblings.

"HALT! What business brings you to Whiterun?"

John fumbled for the right words to use when Natasha stepped in, literally by stepping between him and the guard. "Enough Cyneweard. He's with us."

He bowed in recognition. "Forgive me Thane Natasha, but it is my job to check all who enter this city."

She waved Nathaniel and John forward, but kept it hidden from the guard. "Of course, of course. But how goes it with you and your family?"

As she continued to talk with the guard, Nathaniel grabbed John's arm and pulled him through the gate with barely any sound. He kept his tight grip as the two boys walked through the near quiet city. They finally managed to reach a decent size house not too far away from the gate. Nathaniel pushed open the door, allowing both of them to enter a well-lit room. The fire radiated warmth from one side of the table with a small bookshelf on the other side.

Nathaniel sat down at the table with a sigh and motioned John to do the same on the other side. He did so nervously, but the warmth of the fire on his back relaxed him slightly. He leaned forward, head resting on his hands, as Nate pulled out a carrot.

"Here. Eat this and get some strength back." John took it cautiously. "When Tasha gets here, we'll have a proper dinner. She's better at cooking anyway."

He bit into the carrot as he looked around the home more. There was a simple wooden staircase to the side. Beside it stood a large bookcase completely full of books and a bit further a closed wooden door. It was decorated sparsely but elegantly with gold decorations.

The front door squeaked open, allowing Natasha to enter with a sigh of relief. Nate laughed. "Dear old Cyneweard wear you out?"

She sat down with a huff. "I swear that guy could talk a Draugr to death." Leaning forward, she motioned one hand toward John. "I expect you would explanation now, am I right?"

"If you would please?"

"First a question, are you aware of a game called Skyrim?"

"Of course I do. People have been going crazy over it."

Nathaniel leaned back, hands cupping the back of his head. "You are now in that game."

John's jaw dropped. His glance bounced between Natasha and Nathaniel. "Wait! We are, as in this moment, in a fictional world created for a video game?"

Natasha tipped her head to the side. "Having a hard time believing it?" At his nod, she leaned back a bit. "We didn't either, at first at least. But this game is one that we both play, as well as our favorite, so we were able to recognize it pretty quickly."

"How?"

Nate tilted his head back and laughed. "First of all the armor. Some of it is what you expect from a medieval era but some are unique just to this game." He patted his sword. "Take this guy for example. It's a Dragonbone Sword, made completely made out of Dragon bone. Unoriginal name but unique to this game."

Tasha lifted up two fingers. "Second, the Dragon language." She lowered her arm. "More specifically the Thu'um, which are the Shouts. You heard one earlier when we found you and Nate fought that Saber-Cat. It was how we got that thing off of you."

"We would repeat it now but it would ruin the house." Nathaniel stretched, covering a yawn. "But beyond that, Sis recognized the different areas and I noticed the Jarls sounded familiar."

"Jarls?"

"Think of them like the lords during the medieval era. The chain of power goes with the High-King on the top, the Jarls who serve him, the Thanes who serve the Jarls, and then the usual nobles, craftsmen, and peasants."

John blinked in shock a couple of times before nodding slowly. "Okay, that makes sense. But how did you two end up here?"

Nate shrugged. "To be honest, we're not entirely sure but I remember seeing a bright flash and feeling like I was being turned into mist or something like that."

"And I remember hearing thunder pretty close by."

"How long have you guys been here then?"

Tasha scratched her chin. "Uhhh…two years I think?" She turned toward her brother. "Does that sound right?"

"I think it's been closer to three."

She shrugged. "Well, at least two and a half."

John nearly jumped out of his seat. "TWO AND A HALF‼!"

Nathaniel shrugged. "We spent half of the first year seeing if we could figure out if there was a way to get back. But we couldn't get very far."

"Because…"

Natasha scratched her head and chuckled a bit. "It turns out that our level was set on the lowest it could for a Nord. We were too afraid of traveling too far in case we ran into too much trouble and died." Lowering her hand, she laid her head on her arms. "The rest of the time, we spent leveling up, doing quests and learning the land. But we haven't found any clues yet."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. John started to yawn as well, causing the siblings to laugh. Tasha stood up and placed a small cauldron over the fire. "How about I make a quick meal and then we go to bed. Okay?"

Both boys agreed and she tossed in water, mashed potatoes, and other random plants. A few minutes later, a potato soup came up and the trio dug into it. Once they were done, Nathaniel went upstairs while Natasha showed John the small, two-bed bedroom on the first floor. He flopped onto the one on the right side and was soon snoring softly.


	2. Day Two

John curled up into himself, the coarse blanket scratching his check softly as he moved. Voices floated through the air, tickling his conscious but not fully waking him as John hugged his pillow closer to his head. A wooden door creaked open. John dug his head into his pillow as soft hands gently shook him.

"John, it's time to wake up."

"Umm…five more minutes." John rolled over to his other side.

A soft laugh rung above him. "Sorry John, but you really need to get up."

"Don't wanna"

The voice chuckled. "Alright, you asked for it."

John curled up tighter, letting the warmth wrap around him.

 _Fo Krah!_

Cold wind rushed past him, yanking the blanket off and tossing him off the bed. With icicles painted on the tips of his hair John poked his shaking head over the edge…only to find a laughing Natasha leaning on the door frame. He scowled. "That's not funny, Natasha!"

She had one hand wrapped around her stomach as the other tried to cover her laughter. "You should have seen your face, oh my goodness."

John ruffled his hair, icicles cracking, as he walked over to the bent over sister. He gently poked her shoulder. "Was that entirely necessary?"

Nathaniel's voice wrapped around the corner. "At least she didn't use the entire phrase. Trust me, it's worse."

Natasha peeked her head around the corner. "And who was the idiot that forgot we had a huge battle we needed to go to **early** in the morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathaniel twirled a knife around in his fingers as John and Natasha walked into the kitchen. "Besides we got there in enough time."

"Yeah, we did but only because of fast travel. What if I wanted to enjoy the landscape?" She dodged as the knife whistled past her ear. Natasha pulled out three wooden bowls, filling them up with porridge and handing them out. "Anyway, we should get ready for the day, especially you John."

John dug into breakfast. "Why?"

Nathaniel yawned as he grabbed his own. "Because we have to train you about the basics of the game. Get you up to a higher level."

"Are you tossing me out or something?"

"No." Natasha sat down with a one-sided smile. "But there is the chance that you might get separated from us. I, for one, would feel a lot better if you could handle yourself."

John gulped, the thought of being separated didn't appeal to him at all. Noting his concerned look, Natasha reached over and squeezed his hands. The trio enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in silence with Nathaniel finishing his food first. He stretched, arms reaching up to the ceiling when everyone heard a noticeable ripping sound.

Natasha's laughter rang out as she poked a finger through the new, large opening hole of her brother's shirt. "I told you that thing was going to rip. You should have let me fixed it a while ago."

"But I had that mission from the Dark Brotherhood I needed to finish. Then it was the battle with the Legion."

She tugged the shirt off him. "And there was the meeting with Jarl Laila. I know, I know. We lead busy lives in this world. Still doesn't change the fact that that shirt needs repaired or replaced." Careful hands traced over the fabric and tugged out any other weaknesses. "Actually, I need to make one for John too so I'll make two new shirts."

Nathaniel shrugged, now only wearing pants and shoes, as he tossed both his bowl and Natasha's into a small cauldron next to the fire. John wiped off his mouth as he followed suit with his own empty bowl. He watched Natasha walked over to a small chest near the stairs. As she opened it she yelled over her shoulder. "You two should get started without me. I'm going to work on this for a while."

Nathaniel pushed himself off of the seat. "Alright. We'll be over at Jorrvaskr when you're done."

She waved a hand in acknowledgement before disappearing upstairs. John lurched forward as a heavy hand slapped his shoulder. "Come on Johnny. Let's start your training."

Nathaniel steered him out into the blaring sunlight of the day and the barely waking town. A few merchants called out to them, biding them to come over, and a couple townsfolk asked Nathaniel questions. John chuckled under his breath as a few young ladies attempted to flirt with the brother. Nathaniel, smiling disarmingly, waved them away as the two continued walking.

Up a few cobble steps, John first caught sight of Jorrvaskr and took a small step back. The building stood tall as a tree and could easily fit two, medium-size homes side-by-side. Though it was well kept, the wooden walls had flakes of paint worn off. Loud voices echoed through the doors, the angry edge causing John to shiver just a bit.

"Don't worry. We're not going inside." Nathaniel placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're training in the back."

The two boys wandered around the building to enter a small training ground. Three archery targets sat on a small, stone wall with a large, bare area set in front of it. Nathaniel led him to the middle of the area before standing a few feet in front of him.

"Okay, first thing we're going to do is get the game mechanics down."

John scrunched up one eye. "How?"

His mentor laughed. "Well, it turns out that, even though we have to do most battling on our own, we have access to a lot of the game such as inventory, the favorites menu, and the map." Nathaniel crossed his arms and leaned to one side. "Remember when I mentioned Fast Travel yesterday?"

"Yeah, and then your sister mentioned that you would be leaving me in the dust."

Nathaniel nodded. "Exactly. The reason why is because one, you didn't know how to use it and two, you haven't discovered any locations yet." He closed his eyes briefly and opened them up to revel that his eyes had gone unfocused, similar to Natasha's yesterday. His right hand opened up as a hunting bow materializes.

He tossed it to John who clumsily caught it. "The process is simple enough. All you have to do is close your eyes and focus. After that, you should see a small game window that you can interact with."

"O-kay." John slowly closed his eyes. "How do I know if it works?"

"There's a certain….feeling you'll get."

A bird fluttered into the air as John tipped his head. "Feeling? What kind of feeling?"

Nathaniel chuckled nervously. "I'm not entirely sure how to describe it. That's more of Tasha's thing. But what I can say it's unlike anything else you have felt before."

John sighed. "You know, that's not very helpful."

He laughed out loud at this. "Trust me I know. First time I introduce my sister to this game, I accidentally led her to high-level dungeon she wasn't ready for. Don't worry. If you still haven't got it after a while, Tasha will be here with a better description then mine."

John scratched his head before sighing again. His grip on the bow tightened as he focused harder on the mysterious feeling. The sun beat down on his back, sweat dripping down his back as John continued trying. He felt the strange sensation of the bow dissipating in his fingers. So close. His fingers began turning white as John clenched his hands tighter.

"You got to relax man." Nathaniel's voice broke through his mind. "I mean, it looks like you're constipated."

"Gee thanks, that helps me so much." John brushed off the sweat on his forehead before loosening his grip. "I just…I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing."

Soft, hands placed themselves on his shoulder. "Act like you're meditating. That was my trick."

"About time you got here sis."

John could feel her warm breath as she chuckled. "Well I had a lot of clothes to make and weapons to find." She poked his arm. "Here take these and open your eyes. You should take a break for a few minutes."

He opened his eyes to a small bag on top of a pile of leather clothes. Nodding his thanks, John took the items. Natasha smiled before she handed over her brother's new shirt. "It's not a problem. Those will last you for a good while before we get you some good armor to use."

Nathaniel quickly pulled on his shirt and began a few stretches to 'break it in'. John watched for a few seconds before turning to his own clothes. He hesitantly started to change, the stiff leather crackling around his body. A few gruff voices called out to the two siblings, calling Nathaniel away. His sister yelled out "Be safe out there. I think there's a giant's camp in that direction."

She turned to John as he finished yanking on his new boots. "Okay. Ready to give this another go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She laughed. "Fair enough. Now when you close your eyes imagine that you're holding a controller. Not physically but mentally."

John stretched out his mind as he closed his eyes. Carefully, he reconstructed the heavy plastic of a PS3 controller. He nodded once he got it.

Natasha's quietly said "Now imagine yourself pressing the start button. If it works, everything should sound slower, like you're underwater."

"What should I do then?"

"Open your eyes silly. We're just practicing opening the menu, not taking anything out."

He took a large breath in. As he exhaled, John mentally pressed the button. He shivered as a wave of cold rushed past him, familiar to opening the fridge door during summer. His eyes slowly opened…and he yelped in surprise. Hovering in the air sat a four-point star with each point directing to a word. John reached out with one finger and swiped left, towards 'Items'. A black banner popped out from the left, listing off several subcategories. John bit his lip and clicked on 'Weapons'. The hunting bow that Nathaniel gave him sat there.

His eyes began watering, causing him to blink. Sounds returned to normal speed as John returned back to the world. Natasha smiled at him as his eyes refocused. "So, what do you think?"

"Strange." John ran his fingers through his hair. "Is everything supposed to hover in mid-air?"

She chuckled. "Well, I suspect that it wants to appear on a screen but since we don't have one the game has to work around it."

Pulling out two swords, Natasha handed one to John. "Now then. Let's work on some combat skills shall we."

John fumbled the hilt into a more natural position. It shook as he lifted it up.

"You need to use two hands for that one."

"Huh?"

She walked behind him to reposition both his hands on the sword. "Each weapon has a different classification. Some are one-handed weapons, others are two-handed. Same with the armor which ranges from light to heavy." She helped him level the tip forwards slightly. "I thought it would be best to practice with a two-handed sword first, to help build up your strength."

John felt her hands slip away. "Okay. I think I get it. Do you still use two-handed weapons?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not often. It impedes my fighting style." She continued as he squinted his eyes. "I'm what's called as a battle mage. Meaning I fight using magic but I can handle using a weapon. If I fight with a two-handed weapon, I weaken myself by not using my greatest strength. Keeping one hand ready with a spell and the other with a weapon or shield allows me to switch between the two."

"Oh." John watched as she picked up her own weapon. She twirled it around her hand before pointing it towards the dummies.

"I teach you a few basic strikes for you to practice. We'll keep that up until Nate gets back or at noon."

John collapsed on the ground, his breathing heavy. Sweat dribbled down his forehead.

"Exhausted?"

He glared at the smiling girl above him. "I…hate…you."

She placed a hand over her heart, her face adopting a fake hurt. "Now why do you say that? I only want to help."

He grimaced as he moved his arm. "Because…you…are…a…MACHINE!"

Natasha laughed before pulling away. "Wait right there. I'll be right back."

"Like…I…can…do…anything…else."

Closing his eyes, John focused on breathing. His arms trembled slightly against the dirt as he heard Natasha conversing with someone. Lydia he believes if he got the name to the right person. A quiet thanks was passed and light footsteps grew closer.

"Here. Drink this."

John opened his eyes to a wooden goblet dripping with water. He sat up and took it in both hands. "Thanks."

Sipping the cooling liquid, John nearly melted in relief. He finished it quickly and handed it back. Natasha placed it to the side before sitting down next to him. "So, our original plan was to take you to a lower level dungeon. To at least teach you how it works and what to expect if not defeating it by yourself."

"But doesn't it finish once you defeat it the first time. No more monsters to fight."

"Usually yes." She shrugged her shoulders. "But as with most other things, the rules appeared to have changed. While the quest of the dungeon doesn't respawn for each time, all the monsters, traps, and puzzles reset after two days. Money and other loot every five days."

John nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"However it looks like that's gonna be put off for another day." Her hands motioned forward and toward her left, towards the lady she talked to earlier. "Lydia informed me that Jarl Balgruuf wishes to speak to me. I figured we could also introduce you to him since Nathaniel and I are essentially adopting you into our family."

He swallowed past a sudden lump. His hand automatically gripped hers as they both stood up. She squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't worry too much; Balgruuf is quite understanding and a kind ruler. Just speak respectfully when spoken to."

The warmth left as Natasha turned to Lydia. "If you will, please escort us to Dragonsreach Lydia. And if you could protect my friend John here while we are in the city?"

Lydia bowed slightly. "It would be my honor, Dragonborn."

John raised an eyebrow at the strange title but couldn't ask since the two immediately started walking away, quite briskly if you ask him. They weaved through the crowd, the woman with ease and John with…urgency. At a circular plaza, John stared at a robbed man calling people to "Praise Talos!" A few nobles greeted them as they passed, more often than not bowing slightly at Natasha who would simply smile at them.

He groaned suddenly when he spotted the staircase in front of him. Natasha laughed before climbing up. It stretched upwards toward a large mansion, a covered bridge with guards marching along its edge. A few nodded at the small group as they walked up to a large set of wooden doors. Lydia opened the door and bowed the two inside. John swallowed.

The great hall, well he assumed it was the great hall, stretched up for at least three stories if not higher. Their footsteps echoed slightly as Natasha lead the way to a throne near the far wall. An older man sat there, his gray hair hanging loosely at his shoulder. He raised his eyes once they reached him.

Natasha knelt down in a bow. "Greetings my Lord."

"Welcome Dragonborn. I'm honored that you responded to my summons."

She smiled as she stood up. "It's my pleasure." An arm motioned over to John, who bowed stiffly at the waist. "It also allows me to introduce you to a friend my brother and I encountered on our last journey."

John took a deep breath as the Jarl's powerful gaze turn to him. "I'm honored to meet you Jarl Balgruuf. My name is John."

"Welcome to Whiterun, John. I trust that you'll find your stay enjoyable." Balgruuf turned back to Natasha. "I'll assume that he's in the same situation as yourself."

"Indeed my lord."

"Does he also have"

"The soul of a dragon? We are unsure of that at the moment. John has only been in our protection for one night."

John's eyes darted between the two before slowly backing away. Natasha noticed and smiled at him as she directed the conversation towards the reason of the summons. As she talked to the Jarl, John stood next to Lydia. He whispered "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, friend. What do you wish to know?"

He motioned towards Natasha. "What exactly is a dragonborn?"

Lydia stared at him for a few seconds, confused, before answering. "A dragonborn is a person born with the soul of a dragon. They can command the powers of a dragon and are able to absorb their souls."

"I see." He scratched his chin. "Are dragonborn common?"

"No. They're not. To our current knowledge there is only two. Thane Natasha and Thane Nathaniel. "

"Oh." He nodded. "Thank you Lydia."

She gave a tiny bow before standing to attention once more. John was grateful for the silence as he processed the information. He knew this world was dangerous. The first minute being here proved that. And he vaguely remembered hearing that main idea of Skyrim and how it involved dragons. But now that he for sure had information about their existence? A small shudder ran through his spine. He hoped that he'll get a bit more training before facing one in battle.

His head jerked up as he processed footsteps growing closer to him. Natasha walked towards him, having just finished talking to Balgruuf. His heart dropped slightly at her tight face. Not good.

Her eyes bored into his. "I hope you're ready for crash course in training."

"Why?"

He swallowed at the determined look. "It seems there's a dragon near Riverwood, a village near the edge of Balgruuf's land. And we're going after it."

* * *

 **AN: As much as I love this game I will admit that I haven't been able to finish the game. If I do something that doesn't quite fit the main game or you think of something that could be of use please let me know. Also I'm curious, how many fast travel everywhere and how many enjoy walking from town to town.**


End file.
